Un espoir glacial OS
by KiwiiChann
Summary: Après avoir vu les souvenirs de Rogue, Harry se dirige vers la forêt interdite sous sa cape d'invisibilité afin de se rendre à Voldemort. Seulement, lorsqu'il s'éloigne du château en ruines, une sensation de froid et de désespoir, si familière, s'empare de lui, et tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu...


"Un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort vit à travers Harry. Par conséquent, le garçon doit mourir et Voldemort devra s'en charger lui-même."

Harry avait fermé la porte du bureau directorial sans se retourner. _Le garçon doit mourir. _Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul chemin à prendre à présent, et Harry s'y aventurait non sans absence de peur, mais tout en sachant au fond de lui qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs du château en ruines et se retrouva beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût aux escaliers menant à la grande salle. Cependant Harry avait déjà pris la décision de ne pas s'y arrêter pour dire au revoir à Ron et à Hermione. Le seul fait de voir leur expression lorsqu'il leur annoncerait qu'il ne reviendrait pas lui donnait la nausée. Il passa devant la porte sans s'arrêter et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Plusieurs personnes étaient encore à l'extérieur pour identifier ou récupérer des corps. Harry remarqua Neville, Luna et Ginny un peu plus loin près de la serre numéro 3. Il continua de marcher droit devant lui en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il était en train de laisser derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser. Rien ni personne ne devait l'empêcher d'aller se rendre à Voldemort, il devait en finir. Tout cela devait prendre un terme.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup. L'air frais qu'il sentait se transforma en courant glacé. Un silence pesant anormal tomba sur lui. "Des détraqueurs" pensa-t-il. Il resserra instinctivement ses doigts entre le tissu de sa cape et, osant à peine respirer, regarda plus précisément autour de lui. En temps normal, l'apparition d'une de ces créatures ne l'affectait pas de cette manière, mais comment chercher à se défendre dans l'état moral où il se trouvait actuellement ? Puis il le vit. Il se trouvait plus loin devant et s'éloignait de la rive du lac. Seulement, il ne se dirigeait pas vers Harry. Ce dernier crut d'abord qu'il était simplement à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime, mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers la cabane de Hagrid, son sang se glaça à son tour. Une silhouette était immobile face au détraqueur, comme pétrifiée. Harry plissa les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte, et sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la reconnut : c'était Hermione.

Il n'hésita pas même pendant une fraction de seconde avant de sortir sa baguette et de prononcer l'incantation en un murmure :

"Expecto patronum !"

Cornedrue s'élança en un éclair vers le détraqueur qui changea aussitôt de direction avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite.

Hermione abaissa sa baguette en tremblant. Elle fixait le cerf argenté des yeux. Puis il disparut. Hermione recula d'un pas et se retourna. Harry savait très bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à enlever la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler... pas maintenant... L'idéal aurait été de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

"Harry ?"

Il se figea à l'évocation de son nom et resta immobile. Son cœur battait à une vitesse inimaginable. Il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais il restait planté devant elle qui regardait dans le vide en pensant le voir. Elle s'avançait d'un pas incertain vers l'endroit d'où avait jailli le patronus, autrement dit elle s'approchait de l'endroit où il se tenait. Il ne recula pas et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi restait-il planté là ?

"Harry, où est-ce que tu es ?"

Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle tremblait encore. Hermione était la personne qu'il avait vraiment cherché à éviter parce que c'était la seule à qui il était le plus difficile de renoncer. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait voulu refouler étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur lui uniquement parce qu'elle était là, devant lui, avec l'espoir de le voir, de comprendre pourquoi il refusait qu'elle croise son regard...

Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il fuya son regard, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita sur lui en lui arrachant la cape des mains qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin sur le sol, puis elle attrapa la manche de sa chemise en la tirant vers elle.

"Où diable étais-tu passé ?!"

"Hermione."

"On t'a cherché partout ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?"

"_Hermione_."

Étrangement, son accès de panique calmait Harry.

"Écoute moi.."

"Ron est fou d'inquiétude à ton sujet. On pensait que tu étais parti dans la forêt interdite !"

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'Harry se décida enfin à la regarder.

"Non. Harry tu n'y penses pas !"

"Il faut que ça finisse."

"Par Merlin Harry, aller te rendre à Voldemort ne changera absolument rien !" continua Her mione sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il disait. "C'est pour ça que tu te balades dans le parc avec ça sur toi ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant la cape.

"Et toi Hermione ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas restée avec Ron ?"

Elle lâcha la chemise de Harry. Ce dernier la fixait droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es là parce que tu as tout compris depuis le début." reprit-il. "Tu sais qu'il faut que j'y aille. Tu l'as toujours soupçonné depuis qu'on a prit le médaillon, et tes inquiétudes se sont fondées quand Ron et toi m'avez aidé à trouver le diadème de Serdaigle dans la salle sur de mande. Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione. Depuis toujours, il fallait que ce soit moi. Je ne veux plus que Ron et toi souffriez à cause de moi. Il faut que ça s'arrête et c'est cette nuit qu'il faut vaincre Voldemort."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça !"

La voix d'Hermione se brisa, des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

"Tuez le serpent, et ensuite vous pourrez en finir."

"Non Harry. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul, parce que tu penses l'être. Tu penses que tu es seul. Mais c'est bien pour ça que je suis là, non ?"

Elle pleurait. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était venu pour lui. Pas pour l'empêcher de mourir, mais pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à tout encaisser lui-même. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. _Tu penses que tu es seul_.

"Je viens avec toi."

Et Harry comprit. Il comprit que ces sentiments qu'il avait nié étaient les mêmes que ceux éprouvés par Hermione. Il comprit que cela avait toujours été comme cela et que rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Il l'aimait. La façon dont elle le regardait, celle qu'elle avait de lui parler ou d'arriver à faire passer un message rassurant tout en restant silencieuse, de s'accrocher à son bras ou aux manches de ses chemises.

_Je viens avec toi._

Harry combla le vide qui les séparait. Et il l'embrassa.

Il sentit les larmes d'Hermione couler sur son propre visage avant de caresser ses joues humides, puis il posa sa main contre son dos en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Hermione lui rendit son baiser en entourant son coup de ses bras. Elle entendait la respiration de Harry, elle sentait la chaleur de ses lèvres. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi éternellement...

Harry posa son front contre la tête d'Hermione qui lui prit la main.

"Je suis toujours là." dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

"Si seulement."

Elle ne répondit pas à son sourire cependant. Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était de nouveau accrochée à la manche de sa chemise. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle était préoccupée.

"Hermione."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Tais-toi.."

Il se redressa et essuya les dernières larmes qui restaient près de ses yeux rouges, puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité.

S'éloigner d'Hermione fut la chose la plus difficile qu'Harry eut jamais fait. Il marcha droit devant la forêt interdite en espérant au fond de lui qu'un autre détraqueur apparaisse pour pouvoir porter secours à celle qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois vers le château, Hermione avait disparu.


End file.
